Wishing
by Kisu
Summary: Christmas has always been celebrated with her family but when Pan loses everything, she finds herself being rescued by a certain someone and Christmas is always what it has meant to be. =D
1. snow

Disclaimer: all dbz belongs to akira toriyama! I wish it was mine tho…gohan wat a hottie…=9

A/N: NOOO!!! I'm NOT READY FOR COLLEGE!

Wishing 

By: Lotus

            She was alone.  Her eyes shifted to the side as she sadly breathed in the crisp winter air.  The run down houses seemed so lonely, so cold, and so unhappy.  This Christmas was going to be awful.  She thought as she continued walking.  She fought back tears as she remembered years ago, how happy they were.

            _"Otousan!" The little girl with black hair exclaimed as she ran up to a tall well built man._

_            "Panny! Are you being a good little girl?" He asked as he kissed her nose._

_            "Hai!" She giggled.  "Okaasan and I made wishing cookies!" _

_            "Wishing cookies?" Her father sat down on a chair with her on his lap._

_            "Mm.." She dugged in her pocket and produced a oddly shaped cookie with a smiley on it.  "You make a wish and eat it."_

_            "All right.  Let's give it a try."  He closed his eyes for a moment and popped it in his mouth.  _

_            "What did you wish for?" She asked._

_            "Happiness."  Her father smiled as he kissed her head._

            "Happiness."  Her voice seemed loud in the quietness.  She kicked aside a pile of debris and a cat ran out from under it.  "Gomen."  She murmured.  Christmas was her favorite time of the year, even more than her birthday.  But this year, there was no reason to celebrate it.

            _"Pan, I'm sorry."  The woman with black hair and blue eyes looked up at her as she held onto her hand._

_            "What for, Okaasan?" She whispered as she brought her hand to her face._

_            "I can't spend Christmas with you."  She said.  "It's your favorite holiday."_

_            "Okaasan, don't say that."  Pan laughed.  "You'll pull through! It's just a cold."_

            "Hai."  Her mother smiled as she closed her eyes.  That night, Videl Satan passed away.

            Her eyes began to tear as she sought not to cry.  _Saiyains don't cry._  She shook her head as she fell to the ground, trying to stop the tears.  "I'm sorry, Otousan.  I can't stop."  She said as she sobbed.  "Everything went wrong.  Happiness never came."  

            _"Happiness?" Chibi Pan looked up at her father and cocked her head to the side.  _

_            "Yes.  What do you want to wish for?" He asked as they entered the kitchen.  Her mother turned around and produced the last batch of cookies from the oven.  Videl took a cookie and knelt down to her level.  _

            "Snow."  She smiled as she took the cookie from her mother and popped it in her mouth.

            Something cold brushed her cheek and she opened her eyes.  They fell one by one, until the sky became dark and it started falling by the thousands.  She stood up as they fell on her face, each one icy cold.

            _"Snow."  Her father laughed.  "How about you, Videl?" He asked, turning to her mother.  He picked up a cookie and handed it to her.  She looked at the star on the oddly shaped cookie and she looked up at the two of them._

            "I wish for hope."  She said as she popped it in her mouth.

            "Hope."  Pan opened her eyes and twirled in the snow, laughing as she danced with the falling snowflakes.  Her black hair swung about in its long ponytail and her cheeks became rosy.  Breathless she fell on the ground and she sighed.  Exhaustion had been getting to her and she fell on her back as she stared up at the sky.  She heard footsteps approach her and she wearily glanced at the boots that stopped beside her.  She noticed the familiar logo on it and she smiled weakly.  "Capsule Corp."  She breathed as her eyes closed.  A pair of strong arms picking her up was the last thing she felt.

***

            She awoke in unfamiliar surroundings and she sat up at once.  Her eyes roamed the room she was in and she clutched the warm blanket closer to her.  The atmosphere seemed so familiar.  "You're awake."  She jumped when she heard a voice from the door and her eyes darted to the speaker.  His hair was lavender and his eyes a beautiful blend of blue.  He crossed the room and sat down on the bed.  He raised a hand and she cringed as he touched her forehead.  "Good, you're not running a fever anymore." 

            "Where am I?" She asked, feeling stupid.

            "My house."  He replied as he got up.  "Are you hungry?" He asked.

            "A little."  She admitted.  

            "Good, I just made some stew."  He smiled as he got up and she slid the blanket off her lap.  She blushed when she realized she was wearing a white nightgown.  "I got my housekeeper to change you."  He explained as he handed her a warm robe.  "Your clothes were wet."

            "Oh.  I'm sorry for the trouble."  Her eyes were downcast as she stared at her bare feet.  A pair of slippers was placed in front of her and she looked up.

            "Your feet must be cold."  He said.

            "Ah.  Arigatou."  She replied.  His eyebrows rose a bit and he escorted her down the hallway.  He was led into a kitchen and he pulled out a chair for her.  She blushed and sat down and he easily scooted her closer to the table.  

            "Trunks."  He said as he went over to the stove.  

            "What?" She stammered.  He laughed.

            "My name is Trunks."  He said.

            "Oh, I'm Pan."  She responded as she clasped her hands together.

            "Pan, eh?" He placed a large bowl of stew in front of her and her eyes widened.  He sat down across from her with an equally large bowl.  "Is there a last name to go with that?" He asked after a moment.

            "Son."  She whispered.  The spoon in his hand clattered on the table.

            "I'm sorry?" He coughed.

            "Son."  She repeated as she stared at him.  

            "Son? Who is your father?" He asked, softly.  Pan stared into her stew and clenched her spoon.  Tears gathered in her eyes as she hatefully tried to stop them.

            "He was Son Gohan."  She replied as the spoon in her hand snapped.  Trunks stared at her hand for a moment and his gaze turned to her downcast head.  

            "Panny, it is you."  He chuckled.  Her head rose up fast as she stared at him.  "I've been searching for you since forever."  He reached out and brushed the tears from her eyes.  "Ne, don't cry.  Saiyains don't cry."  Her dam broke and she collapsed on the table, her forehead on her arms.  

Trunks got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her.  She sobbed in his shoulder as he stroked her back.  After a long while, she was quiet and Trunks thought she had fallen asleep.  He picked her up and carried her to her room and for the second time, he realized that she was abnormally light.

            "I don't remember you."  She said.  He froze in mid step and continued up the stairs.  "But I _know_ you.  I _know_ who you are.  There are a lot of things that I can't remember."

            "Are you sure?  Did something happen to your memory?" He asked.

            "I suffered a concussion when I was little and I had some amnesia."  She told him.  "I couldn't remember my name until a few days later."

            Trunks gently placed her on the bed and drew the covers to her chin.  "I'll bring you up some stew.  I'll be right back."  He touched her hair and quietly walked out the door.  Once outside, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

            _"Gohan!" Videl screamed in terror.  Gohan and Trunks turned at her cry and saw Videl pointing at something in the sky.  Her eyes were wide and her hand was shaking.  Trunks looked up and narrowed her eyes.  Juunanagou and Juuhachigou stood in the air, watching them with interest._

_            "Trunks-kun! You came to visit!" Pan giggled in delight as she ran toward them.  They stared at the young girl and Trunks ran towards her._

_            "Pan, don't come any closer!" He yelled with fear.  She stopped in confusion and was suddenly knocked back; her limp body slid on the ground and stopped a few feet away.  Juunanagou stood in front of him with satisfaction all over his face.  Trunks shook with anger as he stared at her.  Blood ran down the side of her head._

_            "Oh Dende!" Videl screamed as she tried to run toward her.  Gohan caught Videl in his grasp and threw a glance at Juuhachigou.  He clenched his teeth as Videl fought to get away from him.  _

_            "Sssh.  They might attack you too."  He said, softly.  _

_            Trunks narrowed his eyes.  "How could you?" He demanded in a harsh whisper.  "How could you hit an innocent child?" _

_            "She has to learn her place."  Juunanagou smirked.  "She has to learn that she is inferior."_

            "You monster!" Trunks yelled as he slammed his fist into his face.

            She couldn't remember him.  He stood up slowly and walked down the stairs.  He searched for her in hope that she wasn't dead.  Now he had found her and she was sleeping safely upstairs.  He took the two bowls of untouched stew and placed it back in the pot.  He smiled to himself as he stirred it.

            "Pan…"

-to be continued ^_~-


	2. memories

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I do not own dbz!

A/N: I got two reviews! XD Well…that was a bit of a shocker..coughs anyhoo…I promise to finish this fic…then slowly finish the other ones…ahahahaha…but dis is gonna be my xmas present for u! *_~ and..for no confusion…since there are people out there that don't get a/u fics…this is a a/u fic! Mirai trunks and pan! =D

Wishing: Chapter 2

By: lotus

Previously:        She couldn't remember him.  He stood up slowly and walked down the stairs.  He had searched for her in hope that she wasn't dead.  Now he had found her and she was sleeping safely upstairs.  He took the two bowls of untouched stew and placed it back in the pot.  He smiled to himself as he stirred it.

            "Ohayo."  Trunks said, sleepily as he leaned against the door.  

            "Good morning, Trunks-kun."  Came a soft reply.  Trunks opened his eyes as he realized the person by the stove was not his housekeeper.

            "Pan! What are you doing up? Where is Iku?" He asked.

            "She wasn't feeling well so I decided to cook breakfast for you."  Pan smiled, brightly.  She placed a cup of coffee and a plate of strawberry crepes in front of him.  He sat down and stared at the food.  "Trunks-kun? Is something wrong? Are you allergic to strawberries? Do you not like coffee?" She panicked as she quickly bent to retrieve the plate.

            "Iie."  Trunks smiled at her and gently brushed her hand.  "It's just been so long since I had strawberry crepes."

            "Oh."  Pan grinned.  "I made a whole bunch so just dig in!" Trunks nodded and picked up his fork.  He cut off a piece and slowly placed it in his mouth.  He savored the moment and picked up his cup of coffee.  He sniffed it and raised an eyebrow; slowly he took a sip and widened his eyes.  The coffee had been laced with cream and held a hint of vanilla and nutmeg.  He stared down at his crepes as he remembered when Gohan brought him over to his house.  Videl had happily placed a plate of strawberry crepes in front of him and Gohan was sipping a cup of coffee. _It's Videl's special blend.  _He had told him.  _She makes them special._

            "Pan-chan?" He stated as he continued to stare at his breakfast.

            "Hm?" She turned around with a confused look on his face.

            "Do you spar?" He asked.

            "Otousan taught me some but I stopped after awhile."  Pan said as she turned back to the stove.

            "Would you like to spar?" Trunks asked, timidly.  Pan turned off the stove and placed her plate on the table.

            "Well, I guess I'll give it a try."  Pan smiled.  He watched with a smile as she neatly ate her breakfast and got up.  

            "I'm going to go upstairs and change.  I'll lay out a set of clothes for you."  He said as he noticed her bath robe.  "Take your time and meet me in the gravity room out back."

            "Hai."  Pan nodded.  Trunks smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

            Trunks turned off the gravity level when he heard a knock on the door.  He walked over and pushed a button, watching the door slide up to reveal a slender woman with black hair and wearing a tight spandex suit.  She sighed as she entered the room and crossed her arms.  "Is it supposed to be this tight?" She muttered.  Trunks laughed.

            "Of course.  You're not used to it.  Give it some time and you'll love it."  He told her.  She frowned and stretched slowly.  Trunks felt his gaze wandering as he caught sight of the flexible young woman.  He whistled as she tipped backward into a bridge.  Her feet lifted off the ground and she did a handstand, slowly getting back on to her feet.  "I thought you haven't been sparring."

            "I haven't.  But I've been training a little."  Pan said as she rolled her shoulders.  Trunks grinned as she cautiously shifted into a fighting stance.  He shifted into a fighting stance also and smirked at her.

            "Ready when you are."  He said.  Pan exhaled softly and disappeared.  Trunks turned around and blocked her punch easily.  She narrowed his eyes and unleashed a string of attacks on him.  He blocked them easily and punched her in the stomach.  She slid back and landed on her knees, gasping for air.  "Pan, gomen."  He said as he walked toward her.  She looked up and he expected tears, instead he got a piercing stare of determination.  She laughed softly.

            "So you want to play it that way?" She asked as she disappeared.  He felt her ki bouncing around him and he tried to follow it.  He was suddenly knocked to the ground by a strong kick.  Before he could react, he was up in the air and another blow sent him hurtling to the ground.  Using ki, he stopped himself before he hit the floor and flared it as he sensed Pan approaching him.

            "Unh."  Pan hit his shield and was knocked back.  She powered up, her ki level increasing dramatically.  Then she hurtled towards him, they fought in the air and landed on the ground.  Trunks dodged the fireballs aimed at him and Pan clenched her teeth.  She sent a wave of stronger fireballs at him with an increase of power.  Trunks growled and flashed Super Saiyain.  Pan stopped her attack with surprise as she stared at him in shock and fear.  He smirked and flew forward, landing a blow on her head.  Pan was knocked into a wall and she fell limply onto the ground.  A moment of triumph flushed through his veins to be replaced with concern.

            "Pan? Are you all right?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.  He dropped out of SSJ stage and he knelt down next to her.  "Panny?" He touched her face and came away with a streak of blood on his fingers.  "Kuso!"  He quickly picked her up in his arms and rushed out of the gravity room.  "I'm so sorry, Pan."  He winced at the gash by her temple and ran to the medic room.  He quickly placed her in the regeneration tank and set the codes for her.  She was hurt again and it was from his foolishness.  

            _He was awoken by a shrill scream and he got up in a flash, his fists clenched and his body tensed._

_            "Don't hurt me!" Trunks lowered his arms and stared at the little girl huddled under her blanket.  Tears spilled from her dark, vacant eyes._

_            "Panny, are you all right?" He asked as he pulled the blanket away from her._

_            "OTOUSAN!" She screamed, shrilly.  He fell to the ground, deafened as Gohan flew into the room.  Wind blew through the room as he stopped and turned to his daughter on the bed._

_            "Pan, are you all right?" He asked as he cradled his daughter in his arms._

            "Otousan, don't let him hurt me!" She cried as she buried her head in his shoulder.  "Make him go away!"

            "I'm so stupid!" He whispered as he banged his hand on the table.  He buried his head in his arms and leaned against the table.  "She hates me."  

            "Trunks…" Pan murmured, softly.

-to be continued! Mew! ^_^


	3. love

Disclaimer: I'm tired to doing this….=P jus to be careful…looks around cautiously and whispers DBZ belongs to me.  a fireball misses her by an inch Does not! DBZ does not belong to me!

A/N: I get excited when ppl review my story! Thank u faithful readers! Especially u t/ptears, lol ur so bubbly! XD

I need help…I'm listening to 'cry me a river'.  _

Wishing: Chapter 3

By: lotus

Previously:        "Pan? Are you all right?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.  He dropped out of SSJ stage and he knelt down next to her.  "Panny?" He touched her face and came away with a streak of blood on his fingers.  "Kuso!"  He quickly picked her up in his arms and rushed out of the gravity room.  "I'm so sorry, Pan."  He winced at the gash by her temple and ran to the medic room.  He quickly placed her in the regeneration tank and set the codes for her.  She was hurt again and it was from his foolishness.  

(O.O)

            A shrill beep sounded through the room and Trunks jolted awake.  He tiredly rubbed his hand over his eyes and got up and turned off the rehab. tank.  The water drained slowly and he opened the door and wrapped a towel around her.  When he stood up, he met her dark eyes and jumped.  Her eyes were different and they seem to see something that they haven't seen before.  She leaned forward and caressed his face.  "Trunks-kun."  She said in awe.  He blinked; confused that she regarded him with such compassion.  "I missed you so much!" She hurled herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "I remember you."

            "Pan?" He smiled, softly.  "Let's get you into some warmer clothes."  He said as he carefully detangled himself from her and she sat back with the towel falling off a shoulder.  

            "Trunks?" She said, drowsily.

            "Hai."  Trunks looked up as she fell against him, her ebony eyes fluttering closed.  He smiled at her innocence and carefully picked her up.

            "Mr. Briefs?" A woman with a petite figure and short brown hair stood at the doorway.

            "Iku.  Can you help change her again?" Trunks asked.

            "Of course."  She laughed as she quickly walked up the stairs.  Trunks followed her slowly and entered Pan's room.  Iku had already selected a pair of warm blue pajamas for her.  Trunks laid her down and Iku waved her hand at him.  "We don't want her to catch a cold."  She clucked.  Trunks gave a sheepish grin and quickly left the room. 

            Trunks was sitting on the sofa watching television when Iku came down the stairs.  "Mr. Briefs, will she be staying here?" Iku asked.  Trunks sat back and turned his head to face her direction.

            "Hopefully.  After all, she is Gohan-sensei's daughter."  Trunks told her.

            "Gohan-san?" Iku's eyes widened and she smiled.  "So, she is staying for a long time."

            "Hopefully."  Trunks sighed.

            "She will be.  She is the one who has captured Mr. Briefs' heart."  Iku said.  Trunks straightened and his eyes moved away from the television screen.  "I'll be cooking dinner."  He heard her say as she entered the kitchen.  Trunks leaned back once again and tried to focus on the television.  That blow that he had dealt her in the gravity room must have triggered her memory.  He frowned unconsciously at the thought and sighed, softly.  Iku was right.  She had captured his heart.

            Pan had always been the one for him.  In the back of his mind he had known from the first time he had met her.  Her bright smile and black eyes had made his heart flutter like a bird trying to get out of its cage.  But he had tried to forget her; after all he was 10 years older than her.  He felt like it was sin, being in love with a five year old.  "Gohan-sensei, what would you say?" He murmured.  "You must be rolling in your grave right about now."

            _"You'll love her, Trunks."  Gohan said, with a huge grin on his face.  "She is an angel."  Trunks felt a pang of jealousy toward this daughter he had talked so much about.  After all, Gohan was all he had besides his mother.  It wasn't fair that he talked about her so much.  "She has Okaasan's features and her name is Pan."  Gohan told him.  He knocked on the door and after a brief moment, it opened.  _

_            "Otousan!" came a joyful cry.  Gohan bent down and a blur ran into his arms.  Gohan swung his daughter around and she giggled like crazy._

_            "Trunks, this is Pan."  He said as he swung her around to face him.  "Say hello, Panny."  Trunks lifted his gaze from the ground and met the most intense eyes he had ever seen.  He became speechless and struggled to find his voice._

_            "Konnichiwa!" Pan said, cheerfully.  _

_            "Ohayo."  Trunks stammered._

            "Mr. Briefs.  Mr. Briefs?" Trunks blinked and focused on Iku's worried brown eyes.  "You should get some rest."

            "No.  I'm fine."  He gave a weak grin.

            "I can spot lies."  Iku scolded.  "You have a phone call."

            "A phone call?" Trunks got up and stretched.  He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  "Moshi Moshi."

            "Briefs-san?" A male voice asked in relief.  "A worker at Capsule Corps. is trapped beneath a piece of the ceiling that crumbled!"

            "I'll be right there."  Trunks told him.  "Iku, I'll be right back.  Could you watch Pan for me?" Iku nodded and Trunks ran out the door.  Iku turned off the stove and walked upstairs to check on the sleeping girl.  She knocked softly on the door and opened it slowly.

            "Ms. Pan?" She asked as she peeked into the room.  The covers were pulled back and the window was opened.  Iku ran into the room and looked out the window.  "Ms. Pan!" Iku panicked and ran downstairs.  "Mr. Briefs!"  She shouted as she ran out the door.  He was long gone and Pan was gone also.  "Oh no."

----omg…is this the…END? ;_;..sorry writer's block…

…my last line of the italicized flashbacks are always…un-italicized!


	4. twist

A/N: Hopefully this will be a longer chapter! Thank u faithful readers! I LUV U ALL! Onward to your journey of T/P fandom!

Disclaimer:….eh u know the drill

Wishing: Chapter 4

By: Lotus

Otousan = father  
Okaasan = mother

Juunanagou = android 17

Previously:        "Ms. Pan?" She asked as she peeked into the room.  The covers were pulled back and the window was opened.  Iku ran into the room and looked out the window.  "Ms. Pan!" Iku panicked and ran downstairs.  "Mr. Briefs!"  She shouted as she ran out the door.  He was long gone and Pan was gone also.  "Oh no."

(O_o)

            "Mr. Briefs! Mr. Briefs!" Trunks landed among a small group of anxious people.  The man who was calling him stepped towards him.  "Thank Dende, you came just in time."

            "Where is he?" Trunks frowned.

            "Over here!" The man ran inside the building with Trunks running easily next to him.  Trunks saw the pile of debris that had fallen from the ceiling.  He quickly blasted over to a large wall where an arm was sticking out.  With one hand, he lifted the piece of the ceiling off of him and tossed it to the side.  

            "Hey, are you all right?" The man stirred and groaned.  Trunks examined him, pondering whether to move him or not.  It seemed like he had escaped with two fractured ribs and a broken leg, not to mention multiple bruises and cuts.  "You'll be all right, stay still."

            "Carl, what caused the ceiling to collapsed?  I thought that we had the building secured before reopening to the workers again."  Trunks asked the man next to him.

            "I have no idea, sir! The building shook violently and the ceiling fell.  Everyone was in panic!" Carl replied, anxiously.  

            "That is so weird."  Trunks muttered as he flew up to the top of the ceiling.  He thoughtfully examined the structure and rose up out of the large hole.  "These aren't natural cracks."  He frowned.  "It's as if a fireball or something hit it."  He slowly turned around and was met with a dark gaze.  "You!"

(o_o)

            Pan walked slowly down the dark hallway and paused as her fingers left the wall and touched a door.  This door was different then the rest of the doors.  It was made of a sturdy metal and cool to the touch.  She stared at it and read the name that was finely encrypted into the surface.  "Bulma Briefs."  She had seen her only a few times when she came to visit the Briefs with her father.  Bulma had been a lively woman with blue green hair and matching eyes.  She frowned and noticed there was no way she could open the door, and she examined the entrance until she noticed a small panel on the side.  She slowly placed her hand on the outline and watched in amazement as her palm was scanned and something pricked her finger.  Hastily, she snatched her hand away and sucked on her throbbing finger.  

            "Son Pan."  An alien voice acknowledged as the metal door slid up.  Pan glanced around to see if anyone was nearby before cautiously entering the lab.  Everything was perfectly neat and tidy.  As she crossed the room to the computer, the lights flared up and she blinked before sitting down on the chair.  The computer flashed on and Pan stared at the image of Bulma Briefs smiling at her.

            "Hello Pan.  How are you?" She asked.  Pan screamed and fell out of the chair.

(^_^)

            "Long time no see."  The speaker stood up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  

            "Juunanagou!" Trunks snarled.  "I killed you!"

            "Yes.  I know."  He replied, smugly.  Trunks clenched his fists in anger.

            "How?" Trunks stated.

            "By your darling."  Juunanagou smiled.  Trunks frantically searched his mind and stopped as he thought of a certain someone.

            "Pan?" He whispered.

            "None other."  Juunanagou said.

            "She wouldn't!" He yelled.  "Why would she?"

            "Maybe she wanted the company."  Juunanagou smirked, widely.

            "Baka! DIE!" Trunks lashed out and Juunanagou quickly dodged to the side.

            "Tsk, temper."  He grinned.  "It has been awhile since we played together."  Trunks growled, menacingly.  "Anyways, I'm looking for her.  Are you going to tell me or am I going to beat it out of you?" Trunks swung his fist and came in contact with Juunanagou's jaw.  The cyborg rubbed it and shifted into fighting stance.  "Suit yourself."

(O_O)

            "Bulma-san!" Pan gasped as she stared up at the giant screen.

            "Hai!" Bulma waved, her hair wasn't blue green but lavender and pulled back into a loose ponytail.  Her features seemed haggard and she looked worn out.  Nevertheless, a cheerful expression lit up her face.  "Don't be so shocked, Pan.  I'm still dead.  This is a program I created to talk with anyone who enters my lab when I'm gone.  You grew up wonderfully, Pan."

            "You're just saying that.  I'm sure you can't see me."  Pan replied.

            "I know that you did.  After all, Gohan and Videl are both wonderful parents."  Bulma smiled.  "Since, you have graced my lab with your presence, I am going to entrust it to you."

            "Nani?" Pan gasped.

            "Before I died, I've been working with something."  Bulma told her.  "A senzu serum.  One bean could make a concentrate of 20 doses.  Do you still have the dragon ball necklace I gave you when you were little?"

            "Dragon ball?" Pan frowned.

            "It's a orange orb with four stars on it."  Bulma replied.  Pan drew out from her pocket and necklace with a small charm on it.

            "Oh, so this is what it is.  A dragon ball."  Pan breathed.

            "But not the real thing."  Bulma sighed, regretfully.  "Pan, see that painting on the far wall?" Pan glanced around and saw the portrait she was talking about.  It seemed to have been done skillfully and was almost like a real picture.  

            "Bulma-san, is that you?" She asked as she stared at the young girl next to a tall man, wearing an orange gi.

            "Hai.  That is your grandfather and grandmother that I am standing next to."  Bulma smiled.  Pan touched their figures and her finger trailed to the young boy standing in between them.  

            "Otousan?" Pan murmured as she gazed at the child with a brown tail.

            "Place the dragon ball on tip of his hat."  Bulma instructed.  Pan did her bidding and inserted it slowly.  A square popped out from the frame and she jumped.  "That's the serum and my progress.  Take it with you and go to Capsule Corps.  He needs your help and someone is injured."

            "Hai, Bulma-san."  Pan said, grabbing it.

            "Take good care of Trunks for me, Pan."  Bulma smiled as the screen went blank.  

            "Hai."  Pan whispered before running out the door.

-la la la la la……..


	5. lies

A/N: this is a bad time to get writer's block…__;; I'll keep going tho..just for u guys! ^_^ My last chapter was REALLY REALLY bad.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this all the time? DBZ does not belong to me….unless I have this character that no one has heard of…which is prolly mine.

Wishing: Chapter 5

By: lotus

Previously:  "Place the dragon ball on tip of his hat."  Bulma instructed.  Pan did her bidding and inserted it slowly.  A square popped out from the frame and she jumped.  "That's the serum and my progress.  Take it with you and go to Capsule Corps.  He needs your help and someone is injured."

            "Hai, Bulma-san."  Pan said, grabbing it.

            "Take good care of Trunks for me, Pan."  Bulma smiled as the screen went blank.  

            "Hai."  Pan whispered before running out the door.

('_')

"Don't make this hard on yourself. Just tell me where she is!"  Juunanagou commented as he held Trunks in a choke hold.

"Why are you so desperate on finding her?" Trunks asked as he pulled on the stiff arm encircling his neck.

"I have my reasons."  He replied.  Trunks smirked and glanced at him from the corner of his eye.  

"Then you should I know that I am more powerful since you last fought me."  He replied and exploded with power.  Juunanagou's grip slipped and Trunks blasted away from him, by planting a foot in his stomach.  Juunanagou placed a hand on his sore abdomen and winced at the slight pressure.  Trunks watched in amusement and cocked his head to the side.

"Damn demi-saiyain brat."  Juunanagou hissed.  Trunks brushed his lavender bangs away from his narrowed eyes.

"I won't let you hurt her.  I won't let anyone hurt her again!" Trunks declared as he flew forward.

O_o;

"Miss! It's not safe for you to go in there!" Someone yelled.  Pan ignored him and ran past the bewildered workers.  She spotted the injured man on the ground and uncapsulized the needles filled with the serum.  

"What do you think you're doing?" A man yelled harshly as he ran up to her.  Pan glanced over her shoulder before carefully inserting it into the man's arm.  "Get away!" He yelled.  Pan quickly capsulized the needles and blasted upwards leaving the man confused and frightened.

"Unh…"

"David, are you all right?" The man asked, concerned.

"I never felt better!" The injured man leapt to his feet and stretched.  "I feel awesome!" Carl fell down on the ground, staring at the fully recovered man.

(((_-)

Juunanagou braced himself for the assault when a voice he recognized so well made him stiffen and lower his arms.

"Juu-kun!" He looked past Trunks who had also stopped and stared at the newcomer.  Pan's long dark hair flew around her face as she hovered, staring at him with misty eyes.  "Juu-kun!" She flew forward and Trunks stopped her with his arm.

"Stay back, Pan.  He's dangerous."  He warned.  Pan paused and her eyes widened.  She pushed Trunks away and flew forward to him.  

"Juu, you're bleeding!"  She gasped as she stared at the dark stain on his side.  Juunanagou smiled softly at her and covered it with a hand.

"Iie, it's nothing."  He replied.  With his other hand, he swept her in a fierce hug.  Pan wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it, happily.  Trunks stared at the couple before glancing away from the sight.  "I was so afraid something happened to you."  He said.  "The building took longer than I thought."

"It's all right."  Pan murmured.  "You had to go help those other people."  Trunks coughed and Pan blushed, unwrapping her arms and staring shyly at her feet.  "Em, Trunks-kun.  This is Juu-kun, he took me in and raised me after Okaasan died."

"Was it repaying your debt?" Trunks asked, bitterly.  Pan looked up and glanced at Juunanagou in confusion.  Juunanagou had the same stone expression as Trunks and he met his gaze evenly.

"At first, yes."  He replied.

"What?" Pan's eyes widened as Juunanagou turned his gaze on her.  His expression softened and regret and sorrow filled his voice.

"Pan-chan.  I killed your father."  He said.  Pan stared at him, her world spinning wildly.

"You killed my father?" She repeated softly.  Her hands curled into fists and she closed her eyes.  Juunanagou quickly caught her with his free arm as she fell.  Trunks flew over to them and took her away from him.

"At least you were truthful."  He commented.  "I'm going to take her back to the house."  Juunanagou nodded and Trunks turned around.  "You should do something about that wound."

"No matter.  I'll die soon anyways."  Juunanagou replied, simply.  Trunks turned around with surprise and the cyborg chuckled softly.  "I've done it once, twice wouldn't be so bad."

"Come back with us.  Pan would be upset if you left, suddenly."  Trunks said as he turned back around.

"She is already upset.  She probably hates me now."  Juunanagou responded.

"Pan hates no one."  Trunks stated and blasted off.  Juunanagou stared after him for a few moments before turning the other way and flew off

(;_;)

"Mama! What's wrong?" Little Pan ran into the kitchen.  She had heard her mother drop a dish she was drying.  "Mama!" Videl was hunched over the counter, trembling.  She slowly slid to the ground, her blue eyes wide and vacant.  "Okaasan!"

_"Panny."  Videl's voice was weak as she turned her head slowly to face her daughter.  "Gomen ne."_

_"Okaasan?" Pan stared at her in fear._

_"Otousan is dead."  Videl said.  Pan gasped and shook her head wildly._

_"Iie! It's not possible!" She cried._

_"I'm sorry."  Videl murmured.  _

_"Okaasan!" Pan sobbed, flying into her arms._

(o_O)

"Otousan!" Pan screamed as she shot up from the bed.  She heard Trunks dash up the stairs and into her room, nevertheless, she didn't release her hold on the bedsheets.

"Panny…"  Trunks began.

"Where is he?" Pan demanded, her eyes wide with anger.  "Where is he?"

"I don't know."  Trunks replied, softly.

"Liar."  Pan seethed.  She knocked his hand away and stood up angrily.  "I will find him myself!"

"Revenge is not the answer, Pan."  Trunks told her.

"Revenge? What about you, great golden warrior?" Pan snapped.

"I had to stop them from hurting others.  Juunanagou is not evil anymore."  Trunks replied.  She paused and hung her head.  

"He took him away from me.  He took my father! He took our happiness! Our hope!" She whispered.  "I just---I just can't believe it! I can't believe he would do such a thing."  Hot tears fell to the ground and she clenched her fists.  "I don't know if I'll ever forgive him."

"Then don't."  A new voice stated.  Pan's head shot up and she saw Juunanagou sitting on the windowsill.  "I regret what I did, but I can't change the past.  It's all right if you can't forgive me."  Seeing her speechless, he continued.  "I was looking for you because I needed to tell you something.  I'm leaving this world.  My body has begun breaking down. It seems that my human side has rejected my other side."

"How long?" Pan murmured.  "How long do you have?"

"About a month or so."  Juunanagou smiled, lazily.  "But if you insist on taking out your revenge, you may do so."  Pan slowly raised her arm and aimed her palm at him.  Juunanagou closed his eyes and patiently waited.  Trunks watched her anxiously as she gathered energy in her palm.  A streak of blue missed the cyborg and hit the wall, making a perfect circle.

"I—I have to think."  Pan stammered as she quickly ran out the room.  Trunks prepared to run after her but Juunanagou shook his head.

"She needs time.  Don't crowd her."  He told him.

"Were you scared?" Trunks asked.

"Shitless."  Juunanagou admitted, looking out the window.  "I thought she was going to kill me for sure."

"If that beam went through your heart, you would have died."  Trunks said, solemnly.  "I experienced it from Cell."  Juunanagou grimaced and swung his legs over the windowsill.  "You're a lot different than I thought you were."

"That is because I met Pan, and she changed my life.  She helped me remember before I became a cyborg."  Juunanagou said as he ducked his head.  "If only Juuhachigou had the same experience."

"I'm sure she did."  Trunks said, mysteriously.  Juunanagou turned around in surprise and found out that the room was empty and he silently sat, watching the lone figure walk across the lawn.

….dum dum dum……


	6. kiss

A/N: Yay!

Disclaimer: DBZ/GT does not belong to me

Wishing: Chapter 6

By: lotus

Previously: Pan slowly raised her arm and aimed her palm at him.  Juunanagou closed his eyes and patiently waited.  Trunks watched her anxiously as she gathered energy in her palm.  A streak of blue missed the cyborg and hit the wall, making a perfect circle.

"I—I have to think."  Pan stammered as she quickly ran out the room.  Trunks prepared to run after her but Juunanagou shook his head.

(^-^)

            "What should I do? Okaasan…Otousan."  Pan closed her eyes and bit her lip.  "How come I can't do it? How come I can't kill him?"  She walked across the yard and leaned against a tree.  "I'm such a disgrace!"

_"Out a little late, aren't you Chibi?" Pan chose not to answer and increased her pace through the streets.  _

_            "Ne, where is your mother?" Another man asked, laughing as he took a swig from a bottle.  She paused, her eyes downcast._

_            "Dead."  She replied._

_            "That's too bad."  The first man sighed.  "But you'll just have to do."_

_            "Nani?" Pan exclaimed, backing up slowly._

_            "You're a little too young but you have to learn some time."  The 2nd man slurred.  Pan shrieked and took off into a sprint, only to find herself at a dead end.  She huddled into a ball waiting for his hand to touch her and she cringed.  Only it never came.  She looked up as she felt a slight breeze wash over her body and stared at the young man who stood before her._

_            "Are you all right?" He asked._

"H-hai."  She responded, shakily.

            She quickly ducked behind the tree and sat down with her back against the trunk.  She buried her face in her arms and let out a huge sigh.  After her mother's death, Juunanagou had taken her in as his student.  But he refused to allow her to call him, 'Sensei'.

            _"That was horrible.  Get up and do it again."  His tone was stern but it held slight amusement as she got up and sent him a lethal glare._

_            "Hai, Sensei."  Pan growled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder._

_            "Don't call me that.  Call me by my name."  He replied.  "I am not allowed to have such a respectful title."_

_            "Why?" She asked._

_            "No concerns of yours."  He snapped as mixed emotions flitted across his face.  Hurt, Pan looked away and shifted into fighting stance._

            "Unskilled attacks will leave you open during a fight."  He said as he adjusted her stance, gently.  "It will make you vulnerable."

            "He has done so much for me."  Pan murmured.  "He fed me, clothed me, and took care of me."  She changed directions and began walking back to the house.  "I am happy.  I am happy here with Trunks."  She walked down the hallway to Bulma's lab and placed her hand on the panel.  It screened her palm and allowed her in.  For the first time, she examined the lab closely.  A large object in the corner, covered with a white sheet caught her attention.  With one hand, she slid the sheet off and stared at the machine under it.  "Hope."  She whispered as she touched the writing on the battered surface.  Maybe Juunanagou hadn't taken away their hope and happiness after all.  Maybe it was just waiting to be discovered.

_            "I wish for snow!"_

_            "Hope."_

_            "Happiness."_

(-_-)

            "Dinner is ready."  Iku greeted Pan as she walked into the kitchen.  "Could you get the boys?" Pan glanced at her motherly smile and couldn't help but smile back.  She silently walked back out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  Her first stop was Trunks' room and she paused outside of his door.  Timidly she knocked on the door.

            "Come in."  She heard as she reached for the doorknob and swung it open.  She stood outside and stared at the bed where Trunks was sprawled over.  His lavender hair spilled over his arms as he lay there staring at the ceiling.  When he noticed that no one had entered the room, he propped himself on his elbow.  Pan stood in the doorway her eyes focused on the ground.

            "Iku-san told me to come and get you.  Dinner is ready."  She said as she turned to go down the hall.

            "Matte, Pan-chan."  Trunks said, quickly.  She halted and glanced up at him.  "Uhm…this probably isn't the right time to tell you this but…" He got up and walked over to her.  Then he leaned slightly on the doorframe and kissed her.  He stood back and waited for some kind of shocked response, instead tears came to her eyes and she slid down to the floor.  "Pan? Kami, I'm sorry!" Trunks said, frantically.

            "No, I'm glad."  Pan smiled.  She stood up carefully and wrapped her arms around herself.  "I need to be alone right now.  Can you go get Juu?" She paused and met his eyes with her dark ones.  Then she walked around the corner and down the stairs.  He banged his head against the doorframe and groaned.

            "Baka! Baka! Baka!" He growled

            "You got one thing right."  A new voice commented.  He turned and frowned at the cyborg.

            "What happened to you?" He demanded.  Juunanagou looked strangely thin and wasted, not to mention the soiled bandages wrapped heavily around his waist.

            "My body is caving in."  He smirked, lightly.

            "Is that painful?" Trunks gulped.

            "Does it sound painful?" The cyborg retorted.  "At least I lived to see you two get together."

            "What?" Trunks blinked.

            "Pan is going to be taken care of."  Juunanagou replied in a more gentle tone.  "Protect her and cherish her, demi-saiyain.  Or I might have to rise out of Hell again."

            "I'll be waiting for you."  Trunks replied, arrogantly.

            "It was good getting to know you."  Juunanagou smiled and clamped a hand on his shoulder.  "Take care."

            "You're leaving?" Trunks frowned.

            "After one last good-bye."  Juunanagou sighed, sadly.

…boohoo…hez leaving! Im sorry that I didn't update earlier…ffnet wouldn't let me in…GRrRrRr!


	7. loss

Wishing 

By: kisu..or lotus as in other chapters!

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! Gomen ne!! I just had all these ideas and they kept coming—it's all his fault! points at Inuyasha I was meaning to finish this by xmas! But unfortunately this is 3 months overdue.  You guys would probably kill me if I updated the coming xmas! Ahahaha! I've been working on 'The clam and the onigiri' feat akito/tohru and 'The Silence' feat. Sesshoumaru/kagome

**Dbz does not belong to me…**

**_Previously: _****"Matte, Pan-chan."  Trunks said, quickly.  She halted and glanced up at him.  "Uhm…this probably isn't the right time to tell you this but…" He got up and walked over to her.  Then he leaned slightly on the doorframe and kissed her.  He stood back and waited for some kind of shocked response, instead tears came to her eyes and she slid down to the floor.__**

****

**Chapter…7…7 rite?**

                "He kissed me."  Pan murmured as she stepped out the kitchen door and out to the backyard.

                "Pan-chan! Where are you, going? Put on a jacket!" Iku yelled.  Pan smiled and waved back at her.  A cold December wind swept her hair away from her face and something cold fell on her nose.  

                "Eh?" Pan looked away and laughed in delight.  Flurries of white had begun to fall again.  "Snow.  Happiness.  Hope."  She smiled contentedly and whirled in a circle.

                "Pan-chan."  

                "Nani?" She turned around to see Juunanagou smiling at her.  

                "I remember when you would do that every time when snow would fall."  He commented.  She turned away and crossed her arms.  "Are you still upset with me?"  When Pan didn't reply, he sighed.  "Well, I'm leaving.  I just wanted to say good bye."

                "Good bye?" Pan gasped.

                "I'm glad that you have found your place."  The cyborg smiled.

                "Matte! First you abandon me, then you come back."  Pan ran toward him and grabbed his shirt angrily.  "Now you come to say good bye?"

                "This is not easy for me, either."  Juunanagou replied, solemnly.

                "You are so cruel!" She screamed.  Juunanagou looked away and closed his eyes tightly.  Then he turned back with a feral smile.

                "Yes I am."  He said, slowly.  Pan's eyes widened and she stepped back.

                "Nani?" She stammered as he advanced toward her.  

                "Poor little naïve Pan."  He laughed.  "How little do you know.  Yes, I admit that I killed your father and hundreds of others.  I loved the feeling of it.  The violence and hatred."

                "You…monster!" Pan gasped.  She backed up and fell.

                "That's right.  Hate me.  I caused you pain and sorrow."  Juunanagou smirked as he came closer to her face.  "What are you going to do? Kill me?"  He saw the question lingering in her eyes and stepped back when it vanished.

                "Juu-chan."  She sobbed before flinging her arms around him.  "How can you trick me into killing you?" He froze and with a slight shove and pushed her away from him.

                "I will kill you!" He threatened as he raised his arm.

                "Kill me?" Pan asked as she got up slowly.  "Then, go ahead and be done with it."  She raised her chin in defiance and Juunanagou cursed inwardly.  Closing his eyes, he fired and Pan stood still.  Snow erupted into the air and the earth rumbled.  

                "You…" Pan gaped.  Her eyes flickered to her shoulder, where was scathed from the blast he had given her.

                "The next one will hit."  He smiled.  He prepared another fireball and aimed at her chest.  "I am not kidding."  She stood watching with those dark eyes of her's.  Those eyes could strip away your soul and leave you breathless.  Juunanagou blinked and shook his head.  

                "Go ahead."  She smiled.  "Aim for the heart."

                _"Aim for the heart."  Pan looked up at him in surprise and tossed her braid over her shoulder._

_                "That's cruel."  She replied._

                "It is a quick death.  Not much pain will be felt."  Juunanagou told her.  "Now focus on that target and make a clean shot through the middle."

                Juunanagou smiled and his beam flew.  Pan let out a gasp as the beam went straight through her chest.  She stood in shock and raised a hand to touch her spilling blood.  She fell to her knees and watched as the blood from her hands, bled into the snow.

                "Pan!" Trunks outrage cry interrupted their silence and the man with lavender hair flew to her side.  "Juunanagou! How could you?" Trunks demanded, his cobalt blue eyes narrowing.  "Pan! Are you all right?" 

                "Go away Trunks."  Pan whispered.  "This is between me and him."  Pan got unsteadily unto her feet and closed her eyes.  "I await your next attack."

                "Pan."  Juunanagou croaked.  "Why can't you do what I say? You used to when I trained you."  Pan opened her eyes and stared at him.  "I need this from you.  I need this release.  I spilled your family's blood."

                "But you've changed, Juu-chan.  I can't just kill you."  Pan replied, shocked.

                "Do it as forgiveness, Pan.  Kill me to tell me that you forgive me."  Juunanagou said, his eyes bright with unshed tears.  "I can't handle the pain.  Forgive me and remove me from the pain."

                "Juu-chan."  Pan whispered.  She narrowed her eyes and placed her hand in front of her.  Her arm shook wildly.  "I…I can't…"

                "DO IT!" Juunanagou shouted, furiously.  His body had begun going haywire again.  "DO IT!"

                "Forgive me."  Pan whispered, tears running down her face.  She drew back and cupped her hands together.  "Kamehameha!"  The bright burning beam left her hands and realizing what she had done, she dashed forward.

                "Pan! No!" Trunks yelled as he drew he to his chest.

                "Trunks! He's going to..! He's…!" Pan screamed as she flailed one arm wildly in Juunanagou's direction.

                "Arigatou, Pan-chan."  Juunanagou smiled as his eyes closed.  The white energy surged over him, and he fell slowly to the ground.  When the light cleared, Trunks released Pan and she immediately ran over to him.

                "Juu-chan! Juu-chan!"  Pan cried as she shook the android.

                "You did the right thing, Panny."  Trunks said, softly.  

                "I feel horrible."  Pan sobbed.  "So horrible!"

                "It's all right, Pan."  Trunks said as he drew her close.  He ran his hand through her long silky hair as she sobbed into his sweater.  "You have forgiven, Juunanagou.  He can now rest in peace."

                EPILOGUE NEXT! …o_O ducks flying rotten tomatoes  
  



	8. epilogue

Wishing: epilogue 

Written by: Kisu

A/N: This just concludes what happened after Juu-kun died.  I was thinking of writing a sequel to this? But I'm not sure…ahahha tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: DBZ/GT does not…will never be….mine…;_________; And if you sue me…lucky you! You get a piece of…looks around fried chicken!

Epilogue 

            The woman sat on a stone bench underneath an enormous tree.  She smiled softly as one of her hands reached down and placed it on her swelling abdomen.  "What should we call you, darling?" She asked as she gazed at the rows of tombstones in front of her.  "Would the others like it if we named you after one of them?"

            "I'm sure they would."  A smooth masculine voice commented.  She turned to see a certain man with lavender hair sit down on the bench next to her.  He placed an arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him.  "You should have brought a coat.  It's not wise to overexert yourself, Pan."

            "I know how to take care of myself."  She replied, defensively.  "What do you say? A girl or boy?"

            "A girl."  Trunks replied without hesitation.  "With beautiful dark locks and gorgeous blue eyes.  Just like her mother."

            "I don't have blue eyes."  She corrected.

            "I meant she would be as beautiful as her mother."  Trunks told her.  "She'll have my blue eyes."

            "What makes you so sure?" She demanded.  He grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around her.  "I can see the future."

            "I'm sure you can."  She replied in amusement.  "And what will we call her?"

            "How about Panty?" Trunks suggested.  

            "No."  Pan replied.  "As much as I loved your mother, we are not naming our daughter after underwear."

            "Erm, Pot?" He tried again.

            "Trunks, dear."  Pan said, venomously.  "My name does not mean Pan as in cooking.  It is Pan, as in bread."

            "So, everyone on your side is named after food."  Trunks pointed out.

            "And what is your point?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.  He gulped and bit his tongue.  Pan had been well known of her constant mood swings these past 5 months.  "All right.  How about I give a respectable name to our baby this time and you get to name the second one."

            "We're going to have a second one?" Trunks coughed.

            "Why not? I always wanted a boy and a girl."  Pan glared.  Trunks chuckled uneasily and kissed his wife on her head.  "Her name shall be Saten."

            "Saten?" Trunks blinked.

            "Yes, like in the material that most undergarments are made of."  Pan told him in a dry tone.  Trunks grinned and glanced up at the fluffy clouds in the blue sky. 

            "I bet that made Okaasan happy."

            In fact, Bulma Briefs wasn't happy.  She was deliriously overjoyed.

            "Saten? That name rings like a bell!" Bulma gushed from beside an agitated Vegeta.  

            "Woman! That name is a curse!" He roared.  "No one in their right mind would name their child after undergarments!"

            "Are you questioning my family's tradition?" Bulma asked, angrily.  "No one in their right mind would name their child after vegetables either!"

            "Vegetables? Our planet was feared for its strength."  Vegeta smirked.  Bulma glanced at him and jumped to her feet.

            "Oh, our beautiful granddaughter will be named Saten!" She squealed.  "Videl! Gohan!" She ran off to find Pan's parents and left Vegeta all by himself next to the fountain.  He glanced at the image of Trunks and Pan sitting next to each other on the stone bench.

            "You have made me proud, Trunks."  He said.  "Your daughter will be strong."  He stood up and stretched lazily.  "You should have named her Vegeta Jr. or something."  With a final shrug, he brushed the water making the image disappear and walked off in search of some food.

            All in awhile, Goku appeared before the fountain and settled Chi Chi on her feet.  "There's something they all don't know, Chi Chi.," He said, mysteriously.

            "Oh?" She peered into the water and smiled at her granddaughter.

            "Panny is going to have twins."  Goku told her.  "One boy and one girl."

            "Twins?" Chi Chi exclaimed.  "I will have great grandchildren!"

            "Pan and Trunks' children will finally bring peace to the universe."  Goku smiled.

            "How do you know all this, Son Goku?" Chi Chi demanded.

            "Because, I can see the future too."  He grinned as he picked her up and twirled her.  She laughed, breathlessly and Goku gave her a kiss.         

            In the water, Trunks got up and helped Pan to her feet.  Chi Chi and Goku watched as the young couple walked away from their graves and down the hill.

            "Many surprises await them."  Goku smiled, softly.

Yay! FLUFFINESS!!! Hey I wonder if Sesshoumaru's tail is actually a tail? My friend argued that it is actually a boa…or something but…some ppl say it's a tail? Oh..the confusion and mind whirlyness!! (I just made up a new word..^_^)  Should I add on to the story? A sequel? About…their children? 

Well until then..

EL FIN!

  
  



End file.
